Going back to that time
by Kuro Ao
Summary: When the one you love the most said that he wants the old you. "Dapatkah kita kembali ke diri kita yang dulu? Bukan seperti yang sekarang. Ini menyedihkan." Saat kalian harus kembali ke belakang. Saat kedua belah pihak harus saling mengerti perasaan kekasihnya masing-masing. Mungkin ini hanya cerita cinta biasa. Klise. Tapi kita tahu cinta tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang biasa.


"Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Tapi mungkin itu nggak akan bisa lagi." Pemuda _crimson _itu menggumam sembari memperhatikan wanita di depannya. Seolah sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu.

"Hm?" wanita itu hanya menggumam sambil menyesap teh di cangkirnya. Tak begitu mendengarkan pernyataan pemuda itu. Wanita itu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas keras, membuat perhatian wanita cantik di depannya menoleh dan mencoba memperhatikan lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Dapatkah kita kembali ke diri kita yang dulu? Bukan seperti yang sekarang ini. Ini menyedihkan ..." Lelaki itu menatapnya, nampak frustasi. Terlihat jelas dari matanya. Wanita itu menaruh cangkir tehnya kembali pada tempatnya dan memandangi pemuda itu.

"Begitu, kah?"

**.:*:.**

_**Going back to that time**_

_**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso-sensei**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor all the characters.**_

_**I own the story line of this fanfiction.**_

**.:*:.**

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan apa itu 'dulu' yang kau maksud Sebastian. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kata 'dulu' yang kau maksud dari sudut pandangmu." Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah lelaki _crimson_ di depannya yang kita yakini bernama Sebastian.

Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih pucat yang tengah berbicara dengan wanita itu nampak bingung dengan maksud perkataan wanita yang ia cintai ini.

"Aku tak mengerti, Hannah." Lelaki itu menatap Hannah—wanita di depannya—dengan tatapan bingung. Sebastian nampak berfikir sejenak. Apa maksud perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Sementara itu, Hannah kembali sibuk dengan pemandangan taman yang ada di seberang _cafe_ tempat sepasangan kekasih itu tengah bercengkrama. Sejujurnya, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di dalam _cafe_ itu. Hannah sudah memesan teh dua kali.

Hannah kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya karena Sebastian yang terlalu lama berfikir. Meski pun sudah berbeda dari lamunannya yang sebelumnya. Hannah memikirkan perkataan Sebastian sebelumnya. _Kembali seperti dulu, eh?_ Hannah mendengus. Hannah mengerti bahwa Sebastian merindukan kasih sayang berlebih dan perhatian sangat banyak yang Hannah berikan kepada kekasihnya itu saat awal-awal mereka menjalin hubungan. Ah ... ngomong-nogmong sudah setahun lebih mereka berpacaran. Sudah berkali-kali konflik tersendiri yang sungguh bodoh mereka hadapi bersama. Seperti saat ini. Saat Sebastian kembali menanyakan hal aneh dan perasaan canggung kembali datang.

Bagi Hannah, dulu yang Sebastian maksud adalah saat-saat di mana ia sulit sekali menggapai kekasihnya itu. Beda dengan sekarang. Di mana Sebastian begitu memperhatikannya.

Dulu itu seperti saat ia yang terus menghampiri Sebastian. Mengajak Sebastian untuk jalan-jalan, yang mengingatkannya untuk makan mau pun meminum obatnya saat sakit. Yang terus mengiriminya pesan singkat setiap hari. Entah itu menanyakan 'sedang apa?' atau 'sudah makan?' atau 'selamat malam' dan yah ... hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan sang kekasih dan ingin mencoba menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada sang lelaki pujaan hatinya itu. Kadang, Hannah akan panik saat Sebastian tidak membalas pesannya mau pun mengangkat panggilan darinya. Membuatnya sedikit kalang-kabut. Meski begitu, Hannah hanya akan berfikir bahwa mungkin Sebastian sedang sibuk atau tertidur.

Hannah terus mencoba menggapai Sebastian selama beberapa bulan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Meski Hannah tahu bahwa Sebastian senang mendapat perlakuan istimewa darinya, Hannah merasa bahwa apa yang tengah ia lakukan itu sia-sia. Sebastian masih bersikap dingin padanya. Sebastian menerima, tidak memberi. Tak mau terbuka padanya. Membuat ia merasa sedikit sedih. Hannah terus berspekulasi bahwa mungkin saat itu belum saatnya Sebastian terbuka padanya. Karena saat itu mereka baru menjalani hubungan beberapa minggu.

Hannah sangat mengerti bahwa Sebastian adalah sosok sempurna di kalangan para hawa. Bentuk tubuh dan wajah yang sempurna serta kebaikan hati, talenta, dan kecerdasan yang tinggi membuat ia dikagumi para perempuan. Jujur, Hannah sedikit cemburu saat Sebastian membawa pulang beberapa surat pernyataan cinta atau membawa beberapa bungkus kado. Terlebih pada hari kasih sayang dan juga hari ulang tahunnya. Sebastian sebenarnya selalu mengacuhkan para wanita-wanita yang memberinya surat-surat mau pun kado-kado. Bahkan sejujurnya, ia terbilang dingin dan bersikap acuh pada wanita lain. Hanya pada Hannah, Sebastian dapat mengumbar senyum dan tawa yang tulus.

Pada masa 'dulu' yang disebutkan Sebastian, Hannah mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Sebastian lebih. Mencoba berbagai cara. Bersikap manja, memohon-mohon, bersikap manis, mencoba untuk mendapatkan rasa 'percaya' dari Sebastian. Namun yang ada, Sebastian malah membohonginya. Tak hanya itu, Sebastian tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal detail tentang kehidupannya. Membuat Hannah semakin merasa sulit.

Ia jadi ingat, Sebastian pernah berbohong padanya, menutupi segala sesuatu dari dirinya, tidak mempercayai dirinya. Hannah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah kebohongan Sebastian terkuak, yang diawali dengan pertengkaran hebat, membuat mereka terancam putus, hingga akhirnya Hannah memberi kesempatan baru untuk Sebastian. Hannah mencoba untuk kembali mempercayai Sebastian. Bahkan, Hannah sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua dan meberikan kepercayaannya kepada Sebastian. Ia membuka hatinya sepenuhnya untuk Sebastian. Namun apa? Hingga sekarang, hingga saat Sebastian menanyakan apakah mereka bisa seperti dulu, Sebastian terus menutup pintunya, menolak Hannah untuk masuk dan nampak jelas bahwa Sebastian tidak mempercayainya.

Apakah Hannah punya bukti bahwa Sebastian tidak mempercayainya? Ya, gadis itu punya bukti. Buktinya, Sebastian tidak begitu mempercayainya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya, menceritakan tentang dirinya, dan lain-lainnya.

Setelah beberapa bulan mencoba perhatian kepada Sebastian, Hannah menyerah. Intensitas bertanya, mengirimi pesan singkat, menelfon kekasihnya itu, bahkan memperhatikan Sebastian pun berkurang. Tidak hanya itu, Hannah sempat didekati oleh lelaki lain yang sebenarnya adalah Sahabat dari adik Sebastian. Hannah yang sekiranya hanya menganggapnya main-main itu pun menerima lelaki itu secara main-main. Dalam pikiran Hannah, ia seharusnya bisa lebih terbuka pada orang luar. Suatu hari, Hannah diajak keluar oleh lelaki itu, tentu Hannah yang tengah bosan menerimanya. Dan tak disangka, Sebastian melihatnya saat ia tengah berjalan-jalan dengan lelaki lain. Rasa bersalah menimpa Hannah. Meski begitu, terkadang terbersit dalam pikiran Hannah '_Sebastian, kau saja tidak mempercayai aku, bahkan rasanya memperhatikanku saja tidak, kenapa saat aku bersama lelaki lain kau begitu marah_.'

Selang berapa bulan, Sebastian nampak sangat memperhatikan Hannah. Menanyakan kabar Hannah, menyuruh makan, bertanya ia sedang apa, dan segala tetek-bengek yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Kalau boleh jujur, Hannah senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi nampaknya Sebastian terlalu berlebihan. Ia terus saja mengirimi pesan singkat tiap jamnya. Membuat Hannah jengah. Dan akhirnya, kata _'bosan_' atas perlakuan Sebastian itu keluar dari mulut Hannah. Membuat Sebastian terlihat sangat murung. Sempat beberapa kali Hannah meminta maaf pada Sebastian yang hanya dijawab sekenanya saja.

Aah ... Hannah kembali tersadar, kenapa ia memikirkan hal seperti itu? Ini hanya masalah tak penting antar sepasang kekasih. Mungkin memang Hannah saja yang seseorang dengan sifat melankolis dan sangat bodoh inilah yang salah. Pikiran bodohnya menganggap dirinya orang paling sengsara. Rasanya ingin menertawai diri sendiri sekeras-kerasnya. Padahal, nampaknya masalah yang ia hadapi itu tidak sebesar masalah orang lain.

"Menurutku," Sebastian angkat suara. Membuat Hannah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sebastian. "Dulu yang aku maksud itu adalah saat-saat paling indah di mana kau hanya memperhatikan aku dan terus memperhatikanku. Membuatku sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dan membuat orang-orang disekitarku menganggapku gila karena terus-terusan senyum-senyum." Hannah mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku, ingin kembali ke kita yang dulu. Saat kau perhatian padaku. Saat kau terus membuatku tersenyum, berbunga-bunga, dan membuat jantung berdegup cepat." Terlihat kalau Sebastian tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hannah hanya tersenyum.

'_Aku takut apa yang kau katakan itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka, lagi._' Pikir Hannah. Hannah membuka bibirnya. "Menurutku, dulu mau pun sekarang itu sama saja. Aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya. Meskipun kau berubah. Meskipun kau menginginkan aku yang dulu. Meski apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintaimu. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."

Sebastian tersentak. Ia baru saja membuat wanita di depannya itu salah paham dan merasa sedih. Sebastian mengerti maksud Hannah. Sebastian hanya terdiam memandangi Hannah yang tersenyum padanya dengan tulus.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, Hannah. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku menyukai dirimu yang dulu mau pun yang sekarang." Sebastian mencoba membela diri. Hannah mendengus, ia berfikir bahwa Sebastian tidaklah perlu membela dirinya seperti itu.

"Tapi barusan kau mengatakan ingin kembali seperti dulu, Sebastian." Hannah kembali menyesap tehnya. Sebastian gelagapan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang sejujurnya membuat Hannah merasa bersalah lagi.

"Aku minta maaf Sebastian. Aku tahu tidak sepantasnya aku berkata begitu." Hannah berdiri dari tempatnya, menghampiri Sebastian lalu memeluknya. Membuat Sebastian kaget. Meski begitu Sebastian membalas pelukan Hannah dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hannah. Hannah mengecup pelan pipi Sebastian.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, sayang." Hannah mencoba mengerling manja. Membuat Sebastian mengeluarkan semburat merah dari pipinya. Hannah tertawa melihatnya dan berjalan ke luar setelah membayar pesanannya.

Tak berapa lama, Sebastian menyusul Hannah keluar. Lelaki _crimson _itu baru saja menutup pintu _cafe _saat ia melihat kekasihnya tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah disekujur tubuh wanita itu dan sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang berhenti di depan sana. Sebastian hanya dapat membelalakan matanya dan berteriak sekerasnya.

**.:*:.**

_For the one whom I love so much and loved me back. I'm sorry if I did wrong.  
I know that I've done so much bad things to you. I'm so sorry.  
Though this 'sorry' word has been a real bullcrap.  
Sorry ..._

**.:*:.**

**Friday, 02 . 08 . 2013**

**Done at: 11.23 pm**

**Edited at: 12.03 am**

A.N:

Maaf kalau cerita ini jelek. Dan Aaah.. ya, saya mengganti penname saya dari _Demonic Kuroi Blue_ menjadi 'Kuro Ao'. _Which mean_: Hitam Biru. Haha.. Saya menyukai kedua warna itu. Terimakasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca dan saya mengharapkan sebuah komentar dari anda. Berupa _flame _maupun _review_. Ngomong-ngomong saya berencana membuat sekuel dari cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang membaca dan merespon.

_Sincerely, writer_


End file.
